Me recuerdas a mí
by Mili - Ton
Summary: Son dos polos opuestos, él un nerd, ella una yakuza; ni siquiera deberían respirar el mismo aire, ella no sabe que él posee la adrenalina en sus venas, y ella quiere despertar a ese demonio, que solo él puede enseñarle, herederos de los dos clanes rivales, conocerán el amor y la tragedia... Espero sea de su agrado.
1. Adiós

_Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Autora:

.

-Espero les agrade, esta producción trata acerca de una bonita historia de amor que se da entre dos rivales, un jovencito nerd, y una niña rebelde, herederos de dos familias poderosas en la mafia japonesa. Evelyn, va para vos; Fabi si la lees espero te agrade; amados lectores, espero esta les guste y la vayan leyendo, daré lo mejor de mí, gracias…

* * *

EPILOGO:

.

.

.

.

Nuca he estado más consiente de mis actos, proteger a mi clan no es solo una prioridad, es mi objetivo en la vida; debo tomar una decisión; cruel, fría, devastadora, no quiero… defraudar a nadie.

.

.

.

.

Lo último lo digo como un suspiro al viento, mientras otra calada de humo entra en mis pulmones, fumar, siempre quise dejarlo, pero ahora es mi escape, entro en mi casa, tiro el cigarrillo o lo que queda de él. Una mansión blanca de detalles finos y elaborados, observo aquellas rosas, plantadas por ella para nosotros; paso de largo, no quiero más melancolía en mi ser; la puerta de madera que tantas veces he pasado, ahora es un obstáculo para mí, debo hacerlo, abro con la llave que siempre cargo, entro; ahí está, mi único verdugo, aquel que debía ser mi guardián terrenal y que tanto me lastimo; lo saludo y paso a mi destino, como siempre, me ignora, llego al final del pasillo largo, entro en esa habitación que tantos recuerdos guarda como la caja de pandora los males del universo, vacía está, como me siento yo, entro al armario, para muchos puede ser del tamaño de su casa, saco esa prenda, es de él… Perdóname.

.

.

.

.

Es más que una petición, se vuelve un ruego; salgo echa un espejismo de la casa, abordo a mi amada moto, ella me llevará a mi destino, recorro la ciudad iluminada de Tokio, tan ajena a lo que está por suceder, las consecuencias de mis decisiones no solo me afectan a mi sino a todos los que me rodean, las luces cada vez vuelan más rápido, la adrenalina recorre cada partícula de mi ser, escuchar a mi moto rugir, es una buena señal, nadie hubiera pensado esto de mí muchos años atrás, he crecido y evolucionado como la luna sobre mi cabeza en el cielo. Fui la deshonra para la familia una vez y no podré serlo de nuevo si no es por ayudarlo a él… Gracias.

.

.

.

.

Acelero, dejo todo atrás, llego a una estación de gasolinera y entro al baño, efectuó mi plan, cambio mi chaqueta por la de él, aquella que le robé hace mucho tiempo, aquella que yo misma le compré, sé muy bien que al salir de ahí el peligro me espera de manera impaciente como un león que tiene semanas de no comer y soy yo ese pedazo de carne que no dudará en despedazar, sanguinario como es, alguien toca la puerta afuera desesperadamente, termino de empacar todo y ya segura de salir, respiro hondo, olvidándome del hedor que despide aquel cubículo público, doy un paso afuera y le doy a la persona que espera pacientemente mi mirada más fulminante… se asusta.

.

.

.

.

Miedo, en que momento me volví una persona que infringe miedo, eso me causa gracia, abordo mi moto por segunda vez, debo mantenerme alerta, siento la tensión en cada suspiro que emito, acelero; como esperaba más tarde en salir de mi territorio que ellos en perseguirme hambrientos de más, la sed de sangre se deja ver, en el potente sonido de sus motos tras la mía, esa prenda, signo de sufrimiento, los guío a ese lugar, no dudo bajo ninguna circunstancia, paro en seco, ellos me rodean… Aquí vamos.

.

.

.

.

Todo empieza en este punto, la calle esta oscura, hay varios de ellos y yo estoy sola aquí, conozco muy bien su objetivo, mi muerte; se acercan dos a mí, no muestro ni una pizca de resistencia, me miran con desprecio, saben bien quien soy y que pretendo, escucho una sonrisa burlona en el fondo. Él baja a saludar, se tira de unas escaleras de emergencia de un edificio abandonado. Se acerca como una bestia hambrienta y me amenaza con su arma, sonrío ante esta acción, sé que debo hacer y no lo dudo más, sacó mi amiga antigua, apunto y disparo, fue más certero que mi propio plan, cae al suelo agoniza y deja su vida en mis manos, disparo, segunda, tercer y cuarta vez, debo asegurarlo… Misión cumplida.

.

.

.

.

Es él, su mejor amigo, mi pretendiente, su rival; no me mira, no se detiene a hacerlo, me dispara directo al corazón, una, dos, tres, veces sin parpadear; choque contra la pared, cuando todo se vuelve borroso, ellos miran la escena, el jefe se va, sabe bien que su discípulo logro hacer lo que debía hacer, pasan los minutos y solo mi asesino se queda conmigo, me mira con esa mirada profunda; capta bien cual era mi cometido, dispara por última vez, para ya no verme sufrir… Adiós.

.

.

.

.

Mi vida pasa como una película vintage de la época francesa, con marcas antiguas y una resolución pobre, no escucho nada, pero, no lo necesito, sé perfectamente que estaba diciendo en cada escena que ahora visualizo; siento frío, el frío más aterrador que jamás pude afrontar; a lo lejos, escucho una voz, la misma que me sacó de las tinieblas hace un tiempo, la misma voz que mi salvación trajo, aun así, he escuchado en su tono, preocupación y tristeza, pasamos muchas cosas juntos, demasiadas; siento el frío concreto chocar contra mi cuerpo, el dolor agudo me invade, tiemblo, ahora la voz corre, se dirige a mí, intento verlo, pero no puedo, todo es negro.

.

.

.

.

Mi muerte llego como yo esperaba, logre mi cometido, siempre lo hice, hasta este momento, espero que tu vida pueda seguir sin mí, eres lo que más satisfacción me produjo, fuiste el mejor aprendiz… Te amo. Esto lo escribí con sangre.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Autora:

.

- Es corto lo admito, pero para ser la introducción siento que vamos bien, no adelantaré nada, únicamente que en el proceso de la historia sabremos como los protagonistas, llegaron a este momento, acepto reviews; lo que sea, si quieren que continúe o algo déjenlo ahí... Con amor

.

_Mili-Ton._


	2. Estorbo

_Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Autora:

.

-Aquí va, es el primer capítulo de la historia, la personalidad tanto de ella como de él serán muy diferentes a la original, pero guardan su esencia… Espero les guste.

Estorbo:

.

.

.

.

Maldito despertador, lo odio tanto, ya compré cinco en lo que va del mes; bueno, si no me levanto la cosa infernal esa no dejara de molestarme. Pongo mis pies sobre el frío suelo de mi habitación, no sé a qué edad decidí que fuera color lila y tan femenino, me da asco. Apago el aparato del demonio que tanto detesto; me dirijo al baño, sí, lo admito es enorme, me quito la ropa de dormir, y me meto a la ducha; termino de asearme y salgo con toalla al armario, tengo demasiada ropa, quemaré alguna rosa que encuentre. Tome un par de jeans que sí, me quedan ajustados, una camiseta blanca algo floja, mis botas negras con hebillas, y ya. Salgo de mi habitación y visualizo a Neji, mi primo y guardián.

.

.

-Hinata-Sama, pasará a desayunar o se dirige directo al instituto- me dijo con su tono frío de voz, que ocupa diariamente. Lo giro a ver y de la forma más directa que jamás pensé, le dije –Que te importa-

.

.

No, este día no es digno para ver a mi moto rugir por las calles, es demasiado temprano así que decido caminar, salgo de la casa, veo los rosales que mi madre plantó; sin saber que ese día cambiaría totalmente el rumbo de mi vida. Es un día parcialmente normal, la gente camina presurosa a su trabajo, yo odio al planeta entero; mi estómago solicita comida, así que me detengo en un puesto de esos, que están ahí sin nada de higiene y compro un hot-dog y una gaseosa fría; sí, mi salud no es mi prioridad. Al finalizar continuo mi camino, no sé porque voy yo al instituto, si la verdad es que no lo necesito, mi familia obtiene el dinero que un trabajador tiene en un año, en lo que va de medio día, agradezcámoslo a los adictos a las drogas, ellos son nuestra fuente de ingresos.

.

.

Retomo mi camino, pensando que sí, en un momento de mi vida, pensé que podía cambiar mi estilo de vida, y salirme del negocio familiar, pensé que en vez de darles a los adictos más droga podía darles una alternativa de vida, una salvación. Reí, es absurdo lo que una niñita de menos de diez años podía pretender. En el camino al instituto escuche piropos y cosas indecentes, supieran esos ineptos que jamás me abriré a amar a nadie esa es la perdición de cualquiera.

.

.

La ineptitud de los hombres es asombrosa, ahora me cuestiono, que vio mi madre en Hiashi, es decir, es Hiashi, un mafioso de los grandes, que solo piensa en proteger al clan, si bien entiendo la historia de los Hyûga es bastante extensa, larga e imponente para los demás clanes. La familia lo debería ser, primero, más para el cabeza hueca de Hiashi, jamás lo fue, ya nos perdió a todos.

.

.

Impacto con una bicicleta, que detiene mis pensamientos más mortíferos hacia mi progenitor, le mostré mi odio total al conductor que con una sonrisa estúpida se disculpa y se larga, ojala encuentre el infierno en su camino, llego al instituto y voy directo a mi salón, quiero dormir un rato más.

.

.

_Naruto POV_

.

.

Es la hora de entrar a clases, me siento ansioso, es mi primer día y a pesar de que no empezó muy bien que digamos: me perdí como diez veces antes de llegar al instituto y choqué con una niña que ya sé que me odia; aquí estoy con mi mayor optimismo, buscando honrar a mi familia.

.

.

Quiero ver ya a mi mejor amigo; mi padrino y yo viajamos a México, país donde encontramos contactos y perfeccionamos todo para usarlo aquí en el negocio, también fuimos a Colombia, ahí hicimos buenos amigos que también nos ayudan en nuestro negocio, el tráfico de drogas. Me fui pequeño y deje a mis amistades acá, sin embargo, Sasuke, jamás se olvidó de mí y me llamaba una vez al año.

.

.

El profesor me dice que entre y que me presente, tiemblo un poco, me sudan las manos y me siento muy nervioso, mi aspecto no es el mejor, ni soy modelo de Calvin Klein, uso unos pantalones cómodos, una camisa formal y lentes.

.

.

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, tengo dieciséis años y cursaré con Uds. Lo que resta del año, cuiden de mí.- me inclino un poco, el profesor me dice que tome asiento donde yo lo prefiera y veo uno justo al lado de Sasuke que me mira un poco asqueado.

.

.

_Hinata POV_

.

.

Una voz horrorosa me despierta, me imagino que ya empezaron las clases, veo al inútil nerd con el que choqué temprano y me hierve la sangre, se llama Uzumaki, me suena algo ese apellido, ya averiguaré un poco acerca de él, su aspecto es imperdonable, tiene una pantalón a pinzas, que nadie le ha dicho que eso no está a la moda; una camisa a botones que ni Hiashi se atrevería a usar. Se sienta al lado de Uchiha, supongo que le da confianza.

.

.

Es en serio es un maldito nerd, responde cada una de las cosas que los profesores preguntan, que acaso su madre le metió una enciclopedia por los oídos o qué demonios le pasa. Prefiero dormir que acrecentar mi odio hacia ese estorbo.

.

.

_Naruto POV_

.

.

Pensé que las clases serían difíciles pero no, muchas cosas las sé desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Sasuke solo me observa y me hace cara de depresión cuando mira que no puedo dejar de parlotear con el profesor. Tocan para salir a recreo, Sasuke me llama.

.

.

-Naruto, no me hables, me das vergüenza- Con esas frías palabras se va y prefiero no seguirlo. Entro de nuevo en el aula y veo a la niña asesina de la mañana viendo por la ventana del grado.

.

.

_Hinata POV_

.

.

Quiero salir a comprar otra gaseosa, me siento cansada; abro la puerta y escucho una conversación algo extraña, o debo decir monólogo, porque solo el Uchiha habla… pedazo de imbécil, que demonios se cree, le da vergüenza el otro idiota; se ve fatal, lo reconozco pero igual, no debe tratarle así, algo en mi interior decide ayudarle así que retomo mi lugar en el pupitre.

.

.

Divago un poco, como deberíamos empezar, o como debería hablarle es decir, es un idiota; ya sé primero su imagen y luego veremos qué hacemos con esa estúpida actitud. Algo que no soporto son las injusticias y es lo que ahora pude ver. Uzumaki entra al aula, siento que me observa así que giro a verle. Se nota que no tiene mal cuerpo, es solo que está muy mal vestido.

-Uzumaki, a la salida; espérame, tengo una idea.-

.

.

_Naruto POV_

.

.

Ella es rara, pero bueno, que puedo perder si la espero, ahora que la observo no es fea, solo tiene un aura demoniaca a su alrededor, es blanca, algo bajita, su cabello es negro azulado; creo que eso es natural; pero lo más impresionante son sus ojos, son blancos, como la luna; se mira ruda, supongo que si la observo mucho me matará, mejor decido ponerme a estudiar, termino las tareas de ese día en tiempo record.

.

.

_Hinata POV_

.

.

Lo he observado todo el día, sus rasgos son algo peculiares, tiene tres rayitas a cada lado de las mejillas, me pregunto si son tatuajes, su cabello es rubio y esta peinado espantosamente, sus ojos son azules como el mar, es alto, y su piel es bronceada. Algo se me ocurrirá.

.

.

Me levanto ya es hora de salir y le espero afuera del instituto; él viene caminando hacia mí algo temeroso, eso me causa un poco de gracia. Lleva su bicicleta a la par y le digo.

-Uzumaki, ¿por qué rayos usas una bicicleta?- viendo con desprecio su medio de transporte por supuesto, casi me mata ahora en la mañana.

-es para proteger al medio ambiente, es menos dañina que una motocicleta o un automóvil; aparte que con ella ejercito a diario- me dice viéndome y sonriendo como idiota.

-se nota que eres un estúpido soñador, puede ser menos dañina pero no hace gran diferencia si lo comparas con las mega fábricas que desechan todo en los ríos, llegarás más tarde a tus asuntos o deberás despertar más temprano, añádele a eso que llegaras asquerosamente transpirado- digo victoriosa.

Se ríe bulliciosamente y me dice –no había pensado en eso, es solo que no se manejar, una motocicleta ni un automóvil-

-Uzumaki, debes cambiar un poco para que obtengas el respeto de todos a tu alrededor, ves las calles, ahí hay todo tipo de personas, las que desprecian o las que son despreciadas, solo tú puedes decidir cuál quieres ser-

Me observa un poco asombrado –Disculpa, acaso tú escuchaste lo que dijo Sasuke ahora-

-Sí, lo escuché, pero quiero que sepas que no hago esto por lástima, sino porque quiero demostrarle al Uchiha que la apariencia física no lo es todo, tú puedes cambiar para bien-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunta un poco apenado; -Hinata- le digo, mi apellido no es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgullosa así que prefiero no mencionarlo.

-Hinata, gracias, daré lo mejor de mí para cambiar y no defraudarte- dice dándome una sonrisa salida del alma, sé que es sincero así que yo también daré lo mejor de mí para que este niño se gane el respeto de todos.

-Bien Uzumaki, esa es la actitud, vamos tenemos mucho que hacer- le digo entrando al centro comercial.

.

.

Lo primero de lo que me quiero deshacer es de ese peinado horrendo, entramos en una peluquería y nos recibe una jovencita.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar?- me pregunta muy animada. –Quiero que le cortes el pelo y que le quites esa goma fea que carga, también quiero que se vea genial-

Ella solo lo observo y le dijo por aquí. Se tardaron más de una hora, lavándole el cabello, me imagino que uso todo tipo de fijador en esa cosa horrible que llamaba peinado, al secarlo con la toalla se miraba muy bien, despeinado, rubio y limpio. Le hicieron un corte en el que resaltaban sus rasgos felinos así que operación cabello, fue una misión cumplida.

.

.

Entramos en una tienda de ropa, el joven que nos recibió vio a Uzumaki con algo de asco y yo le dije –Quiero que le des unos jeans, una camiseta ajustada al cuerpo y una chaqueta negra de cuero si no la tienes, esfúmate-

Más tarde en decirle esfúmate que él en venir corriendo con mi pedido; le dijimos a Uzumaki que entrara en el vestidor y se pusiera lo que yo solicite, salió y no parecía Uzumaki, sino fuera por la sonrisa de estúpido que nos dio al joven vendedor y a mí.

.

.

Le he obligado a comprar bastante ropa que le queda muy bien, como yo sabía, no tiene mal cuerpo, creo que esta mejor entrenado incluso que Neji; se mira genial, creo que si su mentalidad no fuera tan absurda lo aceptara como mi amigo. Me siento contenta con él, parece un yakuza.

Si no lo conociera diría que en efecto, es un yakuza… Demasiado me afecto verlo bien vestido, quiero ver la cara de imbécil que pondrá el Uchiha cuando vea a Uzumaki mañana.

.

.

.

.

Autora:

.

- Amm, bueno aquí está el primer capítulo que da origen a toda la trama, espero que se vaya comprendiendo, lo que sucede, sí, le daremos un gran impacto a Sasuke, no piensen mal, de mí o de él, lo amo, es solo que quiero darle el toque de chico rudo, conforme avance irán apareciendo todos los demás personajes… Con amor

.

_Mili-Ton._


	3. Muerte

_Naruto no me pertenece es de Masasih Kishimoto._

.

.

.

.

Autora:

.

-Bueno aquí va el segundo capítulo de la trama espero les guste…lo lamento si este capitulo no tiene mucho contenido de la trama, pero en él se acalrán muchas situaciones de la vida de los personajes que son de relevancia en el proceso de la historia.

MUERTE:

* * *

.

.

.

.

La observo salir de nuestro "hogar", ella llora; gira a verme con un deje de tristeza que opaca su mirada, me imagino que es lo que está por suceder, jamás volverá. Sólo me quedan esas plantas absurdas para recordarla, a veces considero que con ella esta carga maldita no sería tan pesada ni profunda; ese día yo perdí mi alma, mi vida y mi tranquilidad.

.

.

El mismo día vino a este mundo esa mocosa, solamente ha estorbado en mi camino, todo lo que ella toca lo vuelve trizas, incluyéndome, es fatal, para él lo es todo, ella es lo que él necesitaba, una distracción, eso es lo único que quiero creer que ella es para ese hombre, una distracción, aunque para mí sea recuerdo de la melancolía que mi corazón guarda.

.

.

En efecto, jamás volví a ser la misma, no me empeñe por ser lo que ellos querían que yo fuera, solamente fui el recuerdo de su pasado y de lo que ella le regalo, el regalo que siempre es utilizado en los primeros días y después pasa a ser uno de segunda mano; aquel que se deja olvidado debajo de la cama y jamás es rescatado.

.

.

Mi madre falleció en el nacimiento de Hanabi mi hermana menor, quien es el orgullo de mi padre y del clan Hyûga, en ese día el dolor que conoció mi corazón no se lo deseo a nadie, es un sufrimiento incalculable; una herida que jamás desaparecerá y un tatuaje que nadie nunca podrá borrar; en esa noche de tristeza, angustia y desolación el cielo me acompañó en el llanto, llovió como jamás se había visto. Había llegado al cielo la persona que más amé.

.

.

Estoy sentada sobre el balcón de mi habitación son como las doce y algo de la madrugada; la luna ilumina el cielo estrellado, mientras yo divago en estos absurdos pensamientos, lo admito, la muerte es algo que siempre llega, me han criado para comprenderlo; sin embargo, que tan fuerte e insensible puede ser un ser humano de no llorar la pérdida de un ser amado, quisiera ser un robot programado para no anhelarla, no extrañarla ni pensar que fuera del mundo, mi mundo; si ella aún viviera.

.

.

Le doy otra calada a mi cigarro, aunque no lo crean empecé en este vicio a los doce años; no lo puedo dejar, fue mi escape, quise llamar la atención más a pesar de mis intentos jamás lo he logrado, en mi clan incluso el consejo ha llegado a medidas tan drásticas de intentar asesinarme para darle mi herencia a Hanabi, curioso; pero Hiashi siempre quiso un varón para que manejara esto y tuvo dos féminas inservibles. Pensé que fumando mi dolor cesaría, ahora aparte que siempre duele, tengo esta estúpida adicción que no puedo controlar.

.

.

Hana, si me ves desde el cielo, sé que no te enorgulleces de mí, me disculpo…

.

.

Necesito respirar algo que no sea este ambiente tan nostálgico; tomo mi chaqueta y me voy, camino sin rumbo fijo, solo quiero perderme, quizás encontrar con quien pelear, siento que voy a explotar, la ciudad duerme, nadie sabe lo que en mi mente ronda, no es que quiera que lo sepan. He caminado casi por una hora; llego a un parque y tomo asiento, no sé si me he salido de mi territorio, no me importa, si de esta manera encuentro la muerte, sería algo que nadie debería de notar, es normal.

.

.

El columpio se volvió mi amigo, más al pensar en mi infancia me doy cuenta que no soy normal, nunca lo he sido ni lo seré, este barrio es tranquilo, se mira que las personas que habitan por acá no saben de los peligros de afuera, o los ignoran y tratan de vivir pacíficamente. Algún día fui así, fui tonta, creía que todas las personas tenían un lado positivo y un lado negativo, tal como el ying yang, me río de mi misma, trate de siempre buscar en las personas el lado positivo, y en algunas jamás lo encontré, sufrí de maltrato, por idiota, fui aplicada e incluso honesta, de nada me sirvió, todos siguieron siendo la misma basura social que los medios y el entorno conflictivo fabrica.

.

.

Abrí los ojos, reaccioné en algún momento de Nirvana y revelación, supe reconocer que las personas como yo, soñadores empedernidos, no tenemos cabida en un mundo tan despreciable como este, o quizás fue después de una de las tantas palizas que recibí y de las que no me defendí; vuelvo a reírme de mí. Cambié no sé realmente si fue para bien, sin embargo; ahora dudan en tratar de agredirme. Puedo cuidarme completamente sola.

.

.

Reflexionando esto me doy cuenta, Uzumaki, ese pedazo de idiota, me recuerda mucho a mí misma, es repugnante. Espero que también él, como yo, encuentre su camino en esta vida y logre ver la realidad, aunque sea dura, es la única que hay y contra la que hay que luchar.

.

.

Competir, de que sirve, si las competencias no son con uno mismo, ahora mi reto es hacer que ese cabeza de chorlito encuentre la realidad de las cosas y logre cambiar, por lo menos su mundo. Muerte, no sé si Uzumaki la ha conocido, pueda que sí, todos la conocemos de alguna manera, aunque sea el tonto hámster de nuestra infancia, pero sabemos que ella es la cruel jueza y verdugo que en algún momento debemos superar.

.

.

Me levanto, quien iba a decir que yo fuera tan filosofa como Confucio, y es en serio, de confundida tengo la mayoría de ideas. Camino por ahí, la oscuridad de la noche y el silencio de las calles son mi terreno, mi hábitat y como un animal salvaje, conozco cada atajo y escondite que pueda necesitar. Me dirijo a ese lugar; mi hogar, llego a un edificio abandonado, donde yo tengo instalado únicamente un sillón y una muda de ropa, es lo único que necesito, entro en él y a pesar del frío polar que siento, lo encuentro más reconfortante que mi casa.

.

.

Este lugar, en él me refugie ese día, el día de la muerte de Hana, llegué corriendo hasta aquí y lloré como nunca, cuando atravesé ese mural de nuevo, jamás fui la misma niñita estúpida que todos esperaban, tampoco soy la Hyûga de honor, solo soy yo, esa bestia salvaje que en la noche se mueve, que respira porque la muerte aún no se decide por ella, pero que espera ansiosamente por verle la cara y reconocer que su día por fin ha llegado.

.

**.**

**Naruto POV**

**.**

**.**

Me dejaron de un día a otro, yo no lo esperaba, ni siquiera pude despedirme de ellos, salieron y jamás los volví a ver, dijeron que un accidente de auto fue la causa, no puedo conducir, me aterra perder la vida como ellos lo hicieron. Aún en el dolor mis dudas tuve, con mi padrino, lo único que me quedaba, partimos lejos, un país que yo no conocía, un idioma que no dominaba, personas que jamás había visto, tuve que acoplarme y aunque yo no lo crea completamente, es lo que ahora llamo hogar.

.

.

Pase muchos días festivos solo, anhelé darles un abrazo y que me protegieran cuando lo necesité, no me gusta agredir a nadie, esas personas no tienen la culpa de lo que el destino decidió para mí, mucho menos saben por todo el dolor que yo tuve que pasar. Pero, de que me sirve culpar a otros de cosas que ni siquiera conocen. Decidí seguir adelante, me imagino; que eso es lo que ellos quisieran que hiciera.

.

.

Lo correcto, quien sabe que es lo correcto si jamás ha hecho algo malo; esa fue una reflexión muy interesante que escuché, pero, quien debe hacer lo malo para intentar lo correcto. Mi cambio de imagen, jamás pensé que me viera tan fatal; mi madre siempre me peino así de pequeño, bueno, quizás porque estaba pequeño, esto me saca una sonrisa, claro, mi madre tenía mal gusto por la moda.

.

.

La recuerdo a ella, solo tengo una vieja foto de su rostro, que ya gastada por lo años apenas se visualiza, no quise recurrir a nada para olvidar el dolor como hacen otros, yo busque la confianza de mis amigos para superarlo, y claro que la obtuve, no solo yo he perdido a mis padres, también otros conocidos, Gaara por ejemplo, de ese país lejano donde el calor es lo que más se siente, perdió a ambos padres cuando aún era pequeño, este después de Sasuke fue mi único amigo y confidente.

.

.

No puedo cambiar lo que ya está hecho, solo puedo cambiar lo que está por hacerse, Hinata lo dijo, yo decido quien quiero ser; pero la verdad es que no quiero ser alguien que humille a otros solo para sentirse bien consigo mismo, solo quiero ser yo, y ayudar a todo el que pueda, para que la soledad no invada su corazón y eche a perder sus buenos sentimientos.

.

.

Hinata, me pregunto si ella conoce lo que es la muerte, me imagino que sí, no por nada debe ser tan ruda, sin embargo; lo conozca o no, debo encontrar su lado positivo, supongo que todos tenemos un lado bueno escondido detrás de la fachada de rebelde y malo, ella no es la excepción.

.

.

Nada pasa por casualidad, todo es parte de nuestro destino, considero que haberle conocido traerá algo bueno, noto en su preocupación que quiere ayudarme y yo prometí dar lo mejor de mí para lograrlo.

.

.

Sasuke, que le habrá sucedido a mi amigo, él no actuaría asi por nada, nunca ha sido superficial, jaás considero mi manera extraña de ser un obstáculo para acordarse de mí, es decir, él y yo sabemos muy bien que el negocio de nuestras familias es muy complicado, sin embargo, ahora lo note muy distinto, muy arruinado.

.

.

Debo saber que le sucedió a Sasuke, tal vez yo puedo ayudarle en algo, la muerte, será que mi amigo ha sufrido una perdida reciente o solo no sabe reaccionar bien ante la llegada de mi persona a Japón. Lo acepto, no avise que venía, y mucho menos que estudiaría con él, debió haberse impactado.

.

.

Con esto me doy cuenta que ya es muy noche, debo descansar, mañana será un gran día, lo siento, usaré la ropa nueva, y en efecto, daré una mejor impresión que la de ahora.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

.

.

Tener vida en mis manos, es lo que más anhelo,

Actuar conforme las reglas, es mi único deseo,

Terminar con aquella que no es útil, es mi deber,

Proteger con mi vida aquella que, es buena a mi parecer,

Son esas cosas las que mi vida, jamás olvidará,

Para qué sentido en esta encuentre y pueda continuar…

.

.

**Naruto POV**

.

.

Cuando la vida de otro en mis manos tenga,

Hacer todo para salvarla es lo que más quiero,

Servir a los demás, aunque nada obtenga,

Es todo lo que yo deseo, y si esto no puedo,

De mi alma me deshago con mis propias manos,

Si ayudarle no pudiera yo, a otro ser humano…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Autora:

.

-Bien aquí está el tercer capítulo (: acepto reviews y cometarios, agardezco a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y marcar como favorito y dar follow, hacen que quiera llevar esto adelante... Con amor

.

_Mili-Ton_


End file.
